


Wasteland

by Ladybird1864



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Danse is protective, F/M, Helpless, Overprotective, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Touch-Starved, sole survivor au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybird1864/pseuds/Ladybird1864
Summary: What if Shaun had a twin at the beginning? What if she was put in her mothers pod but when Shaun was taken she was left? What if Shaun learns about her and takes her 20 years before their mother awoke? And What if he let her grow up then put her back on ice after she turned 21? This is the story of Madelyne Wilson. Daughter of Nate and Nora Wilson and twin sister to Shaun Wilson otherwise known as Father. Follow her through her hardships as she fights to stay alive in a Post-Nuka world and runs from her brother who is hell bent on her return to him.





	1. The Pod

Explosions shake the night as vault 111 takes on heavy fire. Synths scramble to their points trying to protect the precious cargo hidden deep within its bowls. "Protect Mother at all costs. All hail the Father" one shouts and runs through the doorway only to get blasted by a grenade. "We must not let those Brotherhood bastards get ahold of Mother. Doctor Brian take her and escape" another hisses and a man scrambles towards a large metal pod. Behind lightly frosted glass sits Madelyne, a young woman with long blood red hair silently sleeping. long dark eyelashes fan over her high cheekbones that are dusted lightly with freckles and a few beauty marks. he carefully unhooks the restraints from the stand the pod sits on and pulls it onto a wheeled cart pushing it down the hallway. another shockwave shakes the facility and the man loses control of the cart crashing into the wall. The pod falls to the ground the glass cracking. "No, no, no, no" Brian repeats trying in vain to pick it back up. The woman twitches slightly as she slowly gain consciousness due to the loss of pressure in the pod. The man weeps hands bloody and limbs shaking as terror floods his veins thinking about what Father will do to him due to his failure. heavy footsteps pound down the tunnel and he panics scrambling to his feet as two men in power armor comes running towards him guns raised. He takes off down the hallway and Paladin Danse signals the other man to follow him. he stops just shy of the pod as curiosity takes over his features. Kneeling down he tries to peer into the pod only to see a blur of red and peach. "Elder I found a pod of some sort being smuggled through the back. They seemed desperate to keep it out of our hands shall I return with it?" he asks over his com and static sounds before a gruff voice answers back. "Affirmative Paladin. Bring back the package unharmed. I await your return".

 

Paladin Danse grunts as the vertibird lands roughly on the Prydwen his hands "settled atop the pod that's strapped to the floor cockpit. Soldiers jump onto the flight deck and Elder Arthur Maxson steps up to the Vertibird and Paladin Danse jumps out saluting him. "At ease Paladin, i trust you brought the package back her like asked?" he says and Danse nods stepping to the side letting Maxson jump into the Vertibird. He leans over the and looks into the glass. "There's something in there" he murmurs and he eyes the crack across the window. "Its fogged inside, Alert Cade that we need him to open it. I'll have the pod escorted to the lab" he says and men start to lift it onto a trolley. Maxson follows them down to the lab and stands back as they lift it onto the table. Cade an older man enters the room walking towards the pod. "What can you tell me about this Cade" Maxson asks and Cade studies it. "It seems to be a machine of some sorts. From the outside I can tell whatever it holds has been frozen cryogenically for a long period of time. It seems to be heavily damaged and shows it by the fog on the inside of the glass. I'd have to open it to get more information" he says and Maxson nods as two soldiers walk towards it with Metal poles in the shape of crowbars.

As they reach the pod something slams into the glass and streaks away the fog allowing them to see vibrant teal colored eyes and Madelyne gasping for air. "Get it open!! Now!!!" Maxson shouts and they pry it open steam erupting from the crack. Coughing and cries sound and everything is still until Paladin Danse steps forward watching as fingers curl around the edge of the pod. he opens the lid of the pod all the way and his eyes widen at the sight he faces. Madelyn stares foggy eyed at him droplets of vapor clinging to her skin and hair. her arm weakly reaches out to the first human being she has seen in years and he grabs it on impulse pulling her shivering body to his coughs erupt from her trembling pink lips and he seems to snap out of his shock. "Get blankets now!!" he barks and wraps an arm around her lithe form lifting her out of the pod.

Maxson grabs the blankets from a Knight and walks towards them himself helping Danse wrap them around her soaked form. "Everyone back up!! Now!!!" Cade shouts and walks towards Madelyne his professional face on. "My dear can you hear me?" he asks but receives no answer. Madelyne only clings tighter to the Paladins neck disoriented and starved for human contact. "Cade will you get something to calm her. She wont let Paladin Danse go and you need to check her" Maxson says and Cade nods grabbing a sedative and sticking it in her neck. she slowly goes limp and Danse lies her gently on the table face shocked at the contact. "you alright Danse" Maxson asks this time dropping the professionalism. "She has a really strong grip for a woman who just thawed out" he says and Maxson chuckles while cade coughs trying to hide his own amusement. "I'm sure she didn't mean to" he says and Cade shakes his head clearing his throat.

"Not necessary Elder. Paladin Danse was probably the first human she had seen since she went under so naturally she imprinted on him and clung to him. She was most likely touch starved and seeked comfort through human contact. Which Paladin Danse provided all be it unintentionally" Cade explains and Danse looks uncomfortable. "Are you saying that this woman is, in love with Paladin Danse, Knight-Captain Cade?" Maxson asks and Cade shakes his head. "No. What I'm saying is she has bonded with him making him have a certain, lets say ability to control her. He can calm her down, tell her what is right and wrong. Make her feel safe. She will have an almost blind trust in him. She may even rely on him to live all be it temporarily until she can learn to care for herself. I'll know for sure when I actually talk to her and have a idea on her current mental state" he says and Maxwell sighs.

"Well this changes things. Until Cade deems her safe to be around you Danse will prepare for her. She will be your responsibility. Train her, care for her and when you deem her ready she can choose to either stay here and become a member of the Brotherhood of Steel or leave. Until then though you will have all responsibility of her wellbeing. You are dismissed Paladin" Arthur says and walks out. Danse stays beside Madelyne's unconscious form his eyes scanning her. Never had he thought he would be responsible for another's wellbeing in such a way where he had to provide for them in order for them to survive. but as he gazes down at the helpless form of Madelyn a dark feeling slowly rises in his stomach making his fists clench. Having someone rely on him this much brings a certain dark satisfaction to him and he swallows thickly unsure he likes this new feeling. For he knows if he's not careful it will consume him and take her along with it.   

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

   


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madelyne wakes up in the Prydwen's infirmary confused and afraid. And like any sensible person in her position, she tries to escape. 
> 
> Arthur and Danse have a talk about Madelyne's future with them on the Prydwen. Which includes a plan to try to share both their affections with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danse is very OOC. And by OOC I mean not always in his power armor. He's also got a bit of a dark persona about him.

Madelyne slowly comes into consciousness to the sound of an engines faint humming. her eyebrows furrow as she tries to force herself into complete awareness by curling and uncurling her fingers. peeling her eyes open she winces as her eyes adjust to the bright florescent lights that hang overhead. she reaches up to touch her face and feels cool thin tubes wrapped around her ears and sticking slightly into her nostrils. pulling them off she sits up and swings her legs over the side of the metal bed curling her fingers around the edge to ground herself as her vision spins. blinking she scans the room and sees more beds and small tables with what seems to be medical equipment on it.

in a panic she slips off the bed and swings her head around looking for an exit along with something to defend herself with when she comes across a scalpel. grabbing it she lifts up the overly long skirt of the think pale green dress and cuts it short then takes off towards the door. long metal hallways twist and turn before her making the panic in her chest multiply tenfold. "Hey, your not supposed to be out of the med bay" a voice sounds and she spins around to see a man with short spiky hair wearing a flight suit standing there. panicking she sprints back into the room and shoves a table behind her making him curse as he runs into it the sound of metal clashing to the floor as all the tools crash down. spinning around she spots a tray and makes a run for it only to have arms wrap around her waist. she screams and flings her head back smacking him in the face a loud crunch telling her she hit home. in shock he releases her and she grabs the tray and slams him over the head with it knocking him to the ground. she throws the tray and bolts out the door and down the hallways as she hears the pounding of boots behind her.

 

doors upon doors surround her on both sides and she grabs ahold of a random one at the top of a set of stairs and her hair flies back as she is greeted with the side of the sky surrounding multiple catwalk. Large Vertibird's are docked on either side of the catwalks and the loud noise of the propellers makes her ears roar with white noise. she runs to the edge of one of the catwalks and grabs onto the bars her eyes wide as she stares out over the commonwealth in shock and horror. leaning her weight against the gate she crumbles to her knees her breathing labored as terror fills her heart.

 

 

"Paladin Danse!!!! The girl you found has awoken and escaped the Med bay!" Scribe Haylen shouts running towards Danse who stands at the end of the cafeteria. "Where is she?" He asks not missing a beat as he heads towards the doors.

"She was last seen running towards the flight deck sir. But you should be careful she did a number on Knight Rhys who currently has a broken nose and a concussion" she calls after him as he heads down the corridor boots pounding on the metal grated floor. opening the door to the light deck she see's Arthur standing a ways down the catwalk staring straight ahead. his eyes briefly glance at Danse and then gestures over to a figure curled up against the safety bars.

Danse walks closer to the end of the catwalk eyes locked onto Madelyne who has one arm wrapped around her knees and another around a support bar her body shaking. His eyes snap to her pale creamy legs which he now notices are exposed as the short gown she wears hikes up due to the position she's sitting in. He cautiously Inches towards her as if she's a newborn fawn capable of taking flight and running far away never to be seen again. As he nears, her body tenses as she hears his approach and her head lifts revealing bright teal eyes.

Their eyes lock and Danse feels his breath get caught in his throat as he gazes into her large doe like eyes that reflect the stars around her. He barley notices her hand falling away from  the bar and reaching towards him until her fingers brush against his arm making him jerk away in surprise. She yanks her hand back pressing into the bars as if to make the space between them bigger. His arm shoots out towards her fingers loosely wrapping around her thin wrist firm enough to feel her racing pulse through his fingertips.

"Why'd you run sweetheart?" he asks after a brief moment of pause and she hesitates to answer. "Your safe here. No one is going to hurt you" as she continues to keep silent his mind races to think of something to gain more of her trust. "My name is Zachery Danse. I'm a paladin for the Brotherhood Of Steel. Over there is Arthur Maxson who is the Elder and leader of the Brotherhood. Right now your on the flight deck of the Prydwen, which is our commanding base of operations. Here is where we keep all our highly respected knights so you are very well protected" he tells her and her eyes flicker to Arthur who watches the scene with mild interest and curiosity. 

Her eyes move back to his and she relaxes a bit making Danse smile in success. "Can you tell us your name?" Arthur finally speaks up making her looks between the two soldiers and after a few moments of hesitation she replies "Madelyne" in a soft whisper making both men shiver.

 

"Madelyne, welcome aboard the Prydwen. I'm Arthur Maxwell, the leader of this vessel. How about we go inside and talk in my office. Get you something to eat while we're discussing what has happened in the last few days" he says and holds out his hand. Madelyne stares at his hand for a moment before looking to Danse for assurance. Danse nods and she slowly reaches out to Arthur settling her small hand into the palm of his. He grasps it firmly and helps her stand up wrapping an arm around her waist when she sways slightly. 

 

Danse sets a bowl of tato soup down in front of her and she smiles greatly up at him making his breath catch in his throat. "So Madelyne, what do you remember from before you were cryogenically frozen in your pod?" Arthur asks and she looks up at him. "I was tending to the garden in the lab when Father apeared. He's kept me frozen on and off over the last 60 years. I got curious one day and slipped into his office and gained access to his terminal. In there I found the truth" she starts and Danse grabs her hand giving it a tight squeeze.

"It turns out father is me twin brother and we were cryogenically frozen for over 210 years before the people from where I was came and took him. My mother was shot when she wouldn't give him up. They left me with my father who was still alive at the time until he found out about me. He took me from the vault and raised me in the lab until I was about 13. He then started to conduct tests on me. Curious on how a female that grew up untouched by radiation differed from one that was born in it. When I turned 21 he put me back in the pod saying something about decontamination and preservation to my body. I've been in there ever since" she says and starts to sob quietly as both Arthur and Danse stare at her in shock.

They had a pre-war woman in their hands, one that has been untouched by radiation and any other form of contamination that everyone else has been exposed to. Her body is perfect, healthy and in Arthur''s mind, very fertile. Exposure to radiation over the years has slowly made all woman less fertil and harder to find one that has the best chance of getting pregnant. If the elders from the east coast heard about them having her here and Arthur not having impregnated her they would demand him to do so, and with the state of mind she's in and what those Institute bastards likely did to her she is in no position to have that forced onto her. Arthur decides to tell this to Danse later to come up with a plan to keep this under wraps. 

 

After Madelyne has finished eating Danse stands and holds out his hand to her. she looks up at him with her large eyes and takes his hand letting him pull her up onto her feet. He smiles gently and she returns it only to have it wiped off her face as her eyes fog over as she sways unsteadily on her feet. Concern washes over his face as he grabs ahold of her shoulders and catches her as she falls unconscious in his arms. Panic floods through him until a hand lays on his shoulder and another rests over her limp forehead. "Its alright, Paladin. I slipped some sleeping medicine her soup to help with the trauma of awakening in an unknown place after such a long time being incapacitated" Arthur says and he nods tugging her closer to him.

"We do need to talk soldier. So why don't you lay her down on the couch" he says and Danse walks over to the couch laying her down gently then draping his coat over her shoulders. "You do know if word got back to the high Elders on the east coast they would demand me to take her as my wife" Arthur begins and Danse tenses his eyes still gazing at Madelyne. "If that were to happen, you would have no choice" he murmurs and Arthur growls. "besides it may be for the best. I can never give her children. You know that, and she one day might want little ones of her own. You could give her that. You could give her so much more than I ever could" Danse says looking down at her sadly fingers sprawled lightly across her cheekbone.

"Danse, I've come to like her as well. She is so much different from any other woman I have ever met. But I would never use her like that. Not without her consent" he tells him and Danse looks up at him. "What if I slowly eased her into the idea. Cade told me that I had a certain sway with her and that she has a deep trust in me. What if I gradually drop hints, assuring her she's safe and that we are the only two people that she can trust" he says and Arthur sighs and paces lightly across the floor. "It could work. It would be best if she only depended on the two of us. If you could get her comfortable enough to the idea of being shared between us I would give her a child when she is ready and you will guard them both with your life. Giving you full access to her any time you want. Besides we've shared almost everything. What's one up to a woman?" Arthur states and Danse nods in agreement running his thumb over her knuckles. "your going to be the most loved person this world has ever known" Danse whispers and kisses her forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have never written a book quite like this. Not with a multiple shared relationship let alone one where they are all together at once. And I am not the best at sexual scenes so that will be an issue I will have to figure out at a later date. I'm hoping I can find someone to co-write those parts with me and either get personal dedication or anonymous depending on their own preference so if any of you out there reading this book would like to help me on that I would appreciate it. Thank you all for reading this and being patient while I try to broaden my writing.


	4. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Authors note~

Unfortunately I have lost interest in this story. I would like to go about writing a different fallout story involving Arthur and Danse and i have a rough first draft written but I am still working out some kinks in it. I'm not completely abandoning this story quite yet because I might come back to it sometime in the future but to be honest I don't know when and If that is a complete certainty. Thank you for reading this and if you have any questions about this book or whats to come with the new one I'm always happy to answer them. I hope you will check out the new one when I get it up and running. ~Ladybird1864

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was really short but its meant to be a introduction/prologue into the main story. All chapters after this will be longer. Comment. Kudos, Bookmark if you will please. And thank you for reading. I wanted to try to do something different and this is what I came up with.


End file.
